Many Happy Returns
by My Wonky Socks
Summary: Sequal to The Case He Couldn't Forget. Spencer's life has been turned upside down, worried, Liz enlists the help of an old friend, but gets more than she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1 Need

Spencer knew that in this job, you had good days and you had bad days. Today had been the worst day. The sound of the gunshots and Hotch's broken sob as they'd been fired, still rang in his ears. They'd all heard it, the broken goodbye, the last moments of Haley Hotchner's life. She'd died at the hands of George Foyet, the Reaper, a serial killer who they'd been after for years, who'd always stayed one step ahead of them, until today. He'd waited on them, on Hotch, after killing Haley. He'd assumed Hotch would be too devastated to fight back, he was wrong. Hotch had beaten him to death with his bare hands.

A shooting pain through his hand, brought him back to the present. He was in his car, on his way home, and had been gripping the wheel so tight his knuckles had turned white and seized up. They'd gotten Hotch and his son Jack to Hotch's apartment and stayed for a long time, Derek and Rossi had still been there when he'd left. Spencer just wanted to get home, to see Elizabeth, he knew she was fine, but after Haley… he just needed to see her, to hold her close. It had been over a year now since she'd come into his life, and sometimes it still seemed too good to be true. The light ahead turned yellow and he tapped the brakes, he'd been going well over the speed limit, in and out of traffic in his haste to get home. If it hadn't been for the knee injury and the cane, he would have practically ran from the car.

"Liz!" he called, dropping his bag and keys to the floor, not really caring where they hit. "Liz!" he called again.

She came around the corner from the direction of the bedrooms, and he quickly took her in his arms, holding her, stroking her hair. Her arms wrapped around him, and he felt the first bit of release he had all day.

"Spence, what's wrong?" she asked, sounding panicked, making him realize the anxiety that was coming off of him in waves.

He led her over to the couch, and sat down, bringing her down beside him.

"Haley was shot and killed by Foyet today."

"Haley.." her face was blank for a moment, then recognition flooded her features, "Hotch's ex wife? Is Jack…"

"Jack is fine he was hiding in Hotch's office."

"Thank god," she said, reaching out and covering Spencer's hand with her own. "Poor Hotch, I can't imagine what he's going through,"

"Rossi and Derek are with him now, I wish there was more we could do, but this isn't something you can just bounce back from."

Liz wrapped her arms around him again, resting her head against his chest.

***POV CHANGE***

Liz sat her laptop down on the bed in front of her, typing in the address of one of those people search sites in the bar. She knew it wouldn't do any good, he wouldn't be that easy to find, but she was desperate and extremely worried. Spencer's teammates had become like family to her in the past year, she was worried about Hotch, and Spencer had been through so much, she knew someone who could help. She typed the name in the bar, she had no address or anything, so she had a ton of results to sift through. As she scrolled, her mind focused on Spencer, she'd almost lost him again, this time to an anthrax attack, he'd been shot in the leg, and then there had been Riley Jenkins, the boy in the dreams that had haunted him, he'd thought his father had killed him. He'd been wrong but the situation had left him a changed person.

She shut her computer, her search unsuccessful. The next morning she knocked on Garcia's office door, who opened it without any of her normal quips, gave Liz a small smile and quick hug. Haley's death had affected everybody.

They talked for a couple minutes before Liz got to the point of her visit.

"I need your help finding someone." she said.

"Easy, peasy, who am I looking for?"

"Jason Gideon"

"That may not be so easy. Why are you looking for him?"

"I think he should know about Haley."

Garcia booted her computer up, "This isn't just about Haley and you know it."

"No, it's not, he won't open up, and I'm worried, Gideon is the only person I know he'll talk to."

Garcia was typing rapidly. "It's like he's dropped off the face of the planet, you can't just drop off the face of the planet, not my planet anyways."

"He was in the FBI, unfortunately he knows how to disappear."

She was still typing fervently. "Ha! Guess who renewed their license three months ago?" she said writing an address down on a notepad.

"Garcia, you are amazing," she said grabbing the paper, the address was near Washington D.C. and Liz knew she could be there in a couple hours. "I'm going,"

The house was small, and a car was out front which gave her hope. She parked on the side of the street and as she headed up the walk, she saw a discrete movement at the curtain. She knocked and waited, the person who answered was not Jason Gideon.


	2. Chapter 2 Old Friends

"I'm looking for Jason Gideon," Liz said to the woman who'd answered.

"You must have the wrong address," she said quickly, too quickly in Liz's opinion.

"Did you just move in, because this is the address he used when he renewed his license three months ago."

"Are you from the DMV or something?"

"Or something, I'm looking for him in regards to a couple close friends."

"And who are you exactly?" the woman pressed.

"My name is Elizabeth Thomas."

"Okay, I'm Elle, why don't you come in."

Elle, Liz knew that name, it took her a minute to place it as she followed the woman in. "Wait, Elle Greenaway?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

Elle Greenaway had been in the BAU, Emily had taken her place after an indiscretion, she'd been a good friend of Spencer's.

"The friends I'm here in regards to are Spencer Reid and Aaron Hotchner."

"Reid and Hotch? Are they okay?" Elle asked, in a worried tone.

"Spencer's fine, he's just been going through a lot. Hotch on the other hand, his ex-wife Haley was just killed."

"How did she die?"

"An unsub, George Foyet, better known as The Reaper, shot her twice in the head."

"I heard about him on the news, Hotch must be so devastated." she said walking over to her desk and getting out her phone. "So how do you know Reid and Hotch? Are you in the BAU?"

"No, I'm Spencer's girlfriend."

"Girlfriend!" she said, unable to suppress the surprise in her voice. "Wow," she dialed and put the phone to her ear.

"It's Elle, I think you should come over to my house, I've got a girl here who needs to talk to you about Hotch and Reid."

Elle was silent for a moment, and Liz waited patiently.

"No, she says she's Reid's girlfriend."

Elle hung up the phone several minutes later, "He's on his way."

"Thank you Elle," she said pulling a piece of paper out and handing it to her, "This is the information for Haley's services, I'm sure Hotch would love to see you."

"I'll do my best to make it," she said.

They sat talking for twenty minutes or so until the doorbell rang. Elle rose and went to answer it, returning with who Liz knew must be Gideon at her heels. Liz rose as he approached the couch and extended a hand.

"You must be Elizabeth, I'm Jason Gideon," she was surprised by the calming affect his mere presence had, and could see why Spencer had trusted him so much immediately.

"It's nice to meet you, Spencer speaks so highly of you."

He sat down across from her and Elle excused herself to the kitchen.

"So Elle said this was about Spencer and Aaron? Are they okay?"

"Hotch's ex-wife, Haley, was just killed by a guy known as The Reaper, so no I wouldn't say he's okay, and Spencer he's just been through so much lately and I want to help him, but he won't open up to me, and I'm scared for him, for both of them."

"What all is going on with Spencer?" he asked, taking on a worried father appearance.

So she told him, every horrible detail, the anthrax, being shot, his family, what he'd had to relive in order to help her, all of it.

Derek, Emily, JJ, Rossi, and Spencer were gathered in the BAU room. Liz saw them and headed up.

"Are you guys busy?" she asked, sticking her head in, "I've got somebody who'd like to see you,"

"No," JJ said, "We were just talking about Hotch, come on in."

She did closely followed by Elle and Gideon. The looks on the faces of the team were priceless.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, well, well, look who it is," Derek said, a smile spreading over his face, he walked over, hugged Elle and clasped Gideon on the shoulder, "It's good to see you guys. I just wish it could be in better circumstances."

The group began to catch up, and Liz slipped out so not to intrude. Spencer slipped out behind her, knowing she was the reason they were there.

"How did you…" he shook his head. "Liz, I don't know what to say," he hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you,"

"You're welcome, I just knew you'd need someone, you should thank Garcia too, if it hadn't been for her I wouldn't have found them." she said with a smile, "You should get in there, I'll see you at home."

He walked back in and said hello to both of them, caught up briefly with Elle, then Gideon came over.

"Come on Spencer, let's walk and talk,"

They walked along one of the training courses.

"I owe you an apology Spencer, I should have given you a better reason, a better explanation, instead I walked away like your father and for that I'm sorry."

"I didn't understand it at first, how you could walk away from your friends, the people who care about you, I thought we could have helped you, but lately I've realized there are some things too difficult to explain, so I can't hold what you did against you."

"There's one difference between you and me Spencer, I left because I lost Sarah, because I lost the belief in love, in happy endings. You have that Spencer, you have Elizabeth and she's not going to stop until you're okay. She told me everything, what happened to her, what all's happened to you. She said you keep shutting her out and it's scaring her."

Spencer ran his fingers through his hair, "I don't want to worry her with it anymore than she already is. She had to watch me go through it, she doesn't need to deal with the mental aftermath that I am too."

"She's going to worry either way, and she'll worry more if you don't talk to her."

"Do you want to know why I haven't talked to her about this? The truth is, I'm afraid of losing her, it seems like everybody I trust, that I open up to, leaves." Spencer knew the reason probably sounded childish, but it was true.

"You have to do what's best for you, you've been through more in the last five years than anyone should have to go through in a life time. I'm not going to press you on the matter, but I do think you should trust her."

They let the subject drop, but it gave him a lot to think about. The whole team, current and old, went to Hotch's apartment to pay a surprise visit. When he opened the door he looked every bit of a man broken. Morgan held out the pizza they'd brought for him and Jack.

"Thanks guys, how's everything at…"his voice trailed off as he noticed the additions to the group, "Elle, Jason, what are you doing here?"

"I really would have thought that was obvious Hotch," Elle said with a smirk.

Jason sighed, "Spencer's girlfriend tracked us down and told us what happened."

Hotch's eyes fell on Spencer, "And Liz tracking them down, was this your idea?"

"No!" Spencer exclaimed quickly, "I was just as shocked as anyone. Liz thought you could use some friends around, someone to talk to and help you through everything."

Not that he'd admit it, but it was obvious Hotch found some comfort in having all of them there. Spencer hoped they could provide the same support at the funeral the next day.

When he got home that night he told Elizabeth the real reason he hadn't opened up to her, his fear of losing her, that his job may be too much for her to handle. The fear that he may one day end up like his mother, her condition was genetic. They were sitting on the couch at this point and she reached across and took is hands.

"Spencer you are not going to lose me. Yes, a lot has happened in the past year, but not once have I second guessed our relationship. I understand that this job is dangerous and yes, the thought of losing you terrifies me, but this job is part of who you are."

He remembered when Haley and Hotch had divorced, how Hotch had tried to explain this job was part of who he was, "It's not who you are Hotch, it's what you do," she'd told him. She'd been afraid, and Spencer could understand that fear, he also understood he was lucky to have someone who understood what the job meant to him, especially now, that this job had gotten Haley killed.

_"Everyday I spend away, my soul's inside out. Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow. By now you know that I'd come for you, no one but you." Nickleback _


	4. Chapter 4 Funeral

_Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time, here comes the start of every sleepless night, the first of every tear I'm gonna cry. Rascal Flatts_

Spencer should have been helping carry the casket to it's final resting place in the cemetery, but because of the cane he was forced to hobble along behind, the injury to his knee had become the bane of his existence.

Tears filled the eyes of almost everyone there. Spencer wasn't one to cry but as Hotch read the eulogy he'd written, even he found his eyes filling with tears. He held tightly to Liz, not sure if it was more to comfort her or himself. He could feel her shaking beneath his touch, the last time she'd been to a funeral it had been her parents. He tightened his grip reassuringly, unaware a third person from his past watched from nearby.

After the services the team, Elle, Gideon, Will and Liz sat around a large, circular table, talking in hushed tones, when JJ's phone rang.

"You've got to be kidding me," Emily said as they listened to JJ's end of the call. It was obvious they had a case. After the team left Elle and Gideon headed back to D.C. and Will took Liz home.

**POV CHANGE**

Will and Liz picked up Henry from the sitter on the way to the apartment.

"Why don't you guys stay for lunch?" Liz offered as they pulled into the complex.

"I wouldn't want to put you to any trouble," Will said.

"Don't be silly, it's no trouble, I'd be grateful for the company."

"Well in that case," Will said getting out.

With Spencer being Henry's godfather, Liz had become very close to Will and JJ in the past year. They had become like the older brother and sister she'd never had. Liz took Henry so he could get the diaper bag and they headed up to the apartment. Elizabeth stopped when she noticed a woman outside the apartment, who'd looked up at the sound of their approach.

"Hi" the woman said, moving toward them, "I hope you can help me, I'm looking for Spencer Reid."

Liz studied the girl, she was blonde, incredible pretty and Liz felt she'd seen her before.

"They're on a case," Will said, holding his arms out for Henry, who Elizabeth passed over.

"Are you his neighbors?" she asked. "Your son is so cute," she said, looking between Will and Liz.

"Thank you," Will said, "She's not hers though," he said gesturing to Liz, "my fiancée works with Spencer, and she's Spencer's girlfriend."

"Would you like me to tell Spencer you stopped by?" Liz asked, finally finding her voice.

"That would be great, just tell him Lila came by and I'll be in town awhile," she said producing a card from her purse and handing it to Liz before disappearing down the hall.

Liz unlocked the door and let Will in ahead of her, before looking down at the card.

"Lila Archer," she read, underneath the name was a cell phone number.

"The actress?" Will said looking up from where he was taking Henry's coat off. "I thought she looked familiar. I wonder how she knows Spencer?"

"That's what I'd like to know," she said furrowing her brow.

**POV CHANGE**

**Nasheville, TN**

Spencer looked at the evidence, two brunette women, both high powered executives had been killed in their homes, rose petals scattered on the floor.

"It appears he's romancing them agaist their will," he said.

"And stalking them," Emily said.

Derek looked to Rossi and Spencer, "I want you to head to the morgue, check out the bodies,"

After arriving at the morgue they are told the stomach contents of both women were the same.

"He's reliving some kind of fantasy," Rossi said, glancing over to Spencer.

They give the profile the next morning, and another woman is killed in the same day, only this time there is a variation, an unplanned trip to a botannical garden. The team quickly found out the garden had hosted a big event recently and all three women were in attendance. The event had valets, one of who had just broken up with his girlfriend.

"There's our stresser," Emily said, matter of factly.

They quickly find the latest event the guy has valeted and the next high society, brunette, upon entering her home they found the valet, Joe Belser, just about to stab the woman. Derek tackled an cuffed the killer, and three days after the case has begun, the team is heading home, which unknown to Spencer holds a surprise.


	5. Chapter 5 Lila

**So my arm was feeling well enough to write, and here it is. Hope you enjoy!**

****I know alot of you are probably wondering where I'm going as far as a plot, there is one more chapter of "fluff" and then I will get to the major plot I promise! So keep reading and please review!! I will give you a hint; the person watching Spencer at the funeral WAS NOT LILA!**

It was late when Spencer got home, he dropped his bag on the couch and headed down the hall. He could see the dim glow of a lamp from Liz's room, and knocked softly before going in. She was asleep, textbooks strewn across the bed, obviously she'd been studying for exams. He walked over, gathered the books up and lay them on her desk, before going back over and pulling the covers around her. It was then that he noticed the card on her nightstand. It was a business card, he picked it up and almost choked when he read it, Lila Archer, was typed across it in elegant script with a phone number below. It had been four years since her case, since she'd kissed him in that pool, why was she back now? More to the point, what had she told Liz?

"Spence," Liz's sleepy voice interrupted his thoughts.

He'd been standing close to the bed, his back turned slightly to her, he had forgotten she was a light sleeper, waking up at the slightest noise or motion around her. He lay the card down before turning back to face her.

"Hey," he said sitting on the edge of her bed, "I didn't mean to wake you, I was just getting your books out of the way."

"It's fine, when did you get home?" she asked moving to a sitting position.

"Just a couple minutes ago, I saw your lamp on and stuck my head in and saw all the books. Rolling into them in your sleep probably wouldn't be the most comfortable thing in the world,"

Liz laughed, before reaching out and taking his hands and pulling him backward until they were laying next to each other, "So how was the case?"

"Three dead, we got to the fourth one just in time, there have been a lot worse," he hated to plague her with this, for her to even imagine the images he saw everyday, but she always asked, telling him it would be easier to get off his mind if he talked about it. He'd found out she was right, but it didn't mean he was always a hundred percent forthcoming, not with the bad cases at least.

When he woke the next morning, still fully clothed from work the previous day, and in Liz's room, he was surprised to find it after ten. A note lay on the night stand with Lila's card on top.

_I had an eight o'clock class, didn't want to wake you. A girl stopped by the day of Haley's funeral, said she knew you and would be in town awhile to call her. Have a good day! See you tonight._

_Love_

_Liz_

There was no underlying suspicion in the letter, so apparently Lila hadn't said anything about their past to Liz. He showered and changed for work, putting the card in his wallet. Technically, he wasn't due in today, but the paperwork on his desk said otherwise. Derek and Emily, apparently in the same boat he was, were in the office when he got there. He pulled the card out of his wallet and lay it on the desk along with his phone, knowing he'd have to handle Lila at some point that day. He pulled out the first folder and began sorting and filing, one of the pictures fell into an open desk drawer and down beside a large pile of papers. He moved the stack of papers to an empty chair and retrieved the picture. Turning back he knocked the pile of papers askew and several fell to the floor.

"It's going to be a long day," he muttered, gathering them up.

Putting them back in the drawer he turned to retrieve one that had skidded a couple feet away. It was a magazine, and he flipped it over to see the cover, he laughed to himself.

"Of course. Why not," he said staring at a cover picture starring none other than him and Lila. He really needed to clean his desk out more often.

"You quite alright kid?" Derek asked from nearby, "You look like you're ready to kill that book."

"I…she…Lila showed up at the apartment while we were in Nashville. She wants to talk, it's been four years, and for once my life is good, why now?"

Derek's eyes were wide, "What did she say to Liz exactly, I mean I guess that's who she talked to."

"She said she would be in town for awhile and I should call her, that's all I know."

"Little Miss Hollywood's back in town, and the plot thickens," Derek said with a laugh.

Spencer rolled his eyes before grabbing his phone and the card and heading outside. He dialed and the phone rang twice before she picked up.

"Hello," her voice sounded much the same as it had four years ago.

"Lila, it's Spencer Reid, you left a message for me to call you,"

"I'm so glad you called, I know it's been awhile, but I was in the area shooting a movie, and you said I should call if I ever was, I was hoping we could have lunch, catch up."

Spencer bit down on his lower lip, "I'm not sure that's a great idea, I've got a girlfriend now."

"Oh, come on Spencer, just two old friends talking, that's all I'm asking for. Why don't you meet me about one in my hotel's restaurant."

"Alright, I'll be there," he said, getting the name and address.

When he got there, Lila was already waiting, she hadn't changed at all in four years. She stood and hugged him when he got to the table.

"Wow, you look great, I almost didn't recognize you," she laughed, sitting back down

"I grew my hair out, but that's about it, you look pretty great yourself," he said sitting down across from her. "How have you been?"

"Good, my career kind of just took off after the stalker thing, so I've been pretty busy. What about you?"

"I'm still with the BAU, of course, and like I said I've got a girlfriend now, and we're pretty serious,"

"She seems kind of young, I mean I know it's none of my business, but…"

"She's nineteen, we've been together for just over a year now, the age difference it doesn't matter to either of us."

"So your happy then? Because Spencer, I never stopped wondering if things could have worked with us."

"Lila, that was four years ago, and maybe another time, another place it could have worked, but not now, I love Liz." he stood and put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry," he said, before walking away.

_"I'll keep you my dirty little secret. Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret...Who has to know? When we live such fragile lifes, it's the best way we survive." All American Rejects _


	6. Chapter 6 Scavenger Hunt

"Spencer, wait,"

He paused and closed his eyes briefly in frustration, before turning back to the table.

"What is it about her?" Lila pressed.

He sat back down in the chair he'd just vacated, "On my way over here I couldn't stop wondering how I'd feel seeing you again, if that old attraction would come flooding back. It didn't, seeing you, all it did was reaffirm my feelings for Liz, and the fact that I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else," he said the last words hesitantly, only just realizing them himself.

"Liz is a very lucky girl." Lila said with a weak smile.

It was just after he'd left the restaurant, he was in the parking lot of a mall located only a couple blocks away. Impulsive, was never a word he'd used to describe himself, but this was impulsive, and probably crazy. He walked into the store, glancing briefly at displays as he made his way to the counter.

"How can I help you today, sir?" the saleslady asked with an overly sweet voice.

"I need…" he paused, still unbelieving that he was really doing this, "an engagement ring."

"I can definitely help you with that. What kind of jewelry does she normally wear?"

"Mostly silver, very simple, and delicate," he'd only bought her a couple pieces of jewelry, a locket with a small, inlaid, heart shaped diamond for their one year, and a tennis bracelet for her birthday.

The saleslady walked further down the counter, and returned with a tray of rings, "These all have platinum settings," the lady said as he studied the rings.

His eyes zeroed in on a ring, a single marquise diamond with three, small round ones inlaid in the band on either side. He gently pulled it from it's place in the tray.

"This one," he said, not really caring that it would take a very long time for him to pay it off.

He knew he had to stop by the office, get the files he'd finished to Garcia. He kept his hand clasped around the small, velvet box in his pocket as he walked to his desk.

"We were beginning to wonder if you were coming back," Derek said, glancing up at him.

"I've got to get these files to Garcia, then I am going home, any questions you have, ask me tomorrow," he said the last part over his shoulder, knowing he wanted to know what had happened with Lila.

By the time he got home he had two hours before Liz got home, two hours to plan the perfect proposal, something he had no idea how to do. He wanted something original, he'd written down several ideas, all of which seemed to cliché. Then, an idea struck hi, and he went to his desk and grabbed a pack of index cards. He began writing clues on them, one clue would lead to the next, and those clues would lead to him and the ring. However, he would need someone to give Liz the first clue.

**POV CHANGE**

When Liz left her last class, she was surprised to see JJ waiting for her.

"Hey JJ, what's up?"

"Spencer asked me to come give you this." she said holding out a white index card.

The words _go to your car _were printed across it. The next one led her to the BAU conference room and they continued to lead her to places of significance in their relationship. The ninth card read _go to the florist you have something waiting, _it was on the back of the florist's business card. When she got there and gave her name she was given a beautiful bouquet of red roses. The card read _look for me at the park. _

She walked through the park until she finally spotted Spencer sitting on a bench next to the lake.

"What is all this?" she asked with a smile, as she approached him.

"Just a little scavenger hunt," he said, gesturing for her to sit.

When she did he reached across and took her hands, "After we solved your case I couldn't stop thinking about you, even though I knew I'd probably never see you again. Then, almost a month later you came back into my life, and for the first time I couldn't wait to come home every day," he let go of her right hand and reached in his pocket, because of his injury, getting down on one knee was impossible, he opened the box to reveal the ring, "Elizabeth Thomas, I love you and I can't imagine spending my life without you in it. Will you marry me?"

Tears ran down her cheeks as she fought to regain the ability to speak.

"Yes," she finally managed to say though it came out in almost a whisper. He slid the ring on her finger, it was the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen. He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply, she'd never been happier.


	7. Chapter 7 Almost Perfect

**** Episode referenced is Masterpiece****

The next morning Spencer came into the office, hand in hand with Liz. He headed up to Derek's office, he was acting Unit Chief until Hotch returned.

"Derek, do you think you could get the team together in the conference room?"

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked.

"I'll let you know as soon as everyone's together."

Everyone filed into the conference room, and Spencer and Liz stood in JJ's normal spot.

"Well this is a nice change," JJ said sitting down, "Normally I'm the one up there."

"And normally you have bad news, we don't," Spencer added with a grin, glancing at Liz who looked ready to burst.

"We're getting married!" she squealed, extending her hand.

"That's some ring," Emily said, going over to hug Liz then Spencer.

There were hugs and congratulations all around, then Liz turned to Garcia, "I was hoping you would be my maid of honor," she said, with a small, hopeful smile before turning to Emily and JJ, "I was also hoping the two of you would be bridesmaids."

"Of course!" they all practically exclaimed at once.

Spencer followed suit by asking Derek to be his best man, and Rossi to be a groomsman. They still had to go to Hotch's and share the news and ask him to be the last groomsman.

**POV CHANGE**

Liz walked over to JJ, "Can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

When they got outside she turned to JJ, "Do you think Will would get weirded out if I asked him to walk me down the aisle? I mean you two are the closest thing to family I have.."

"Of course he wouldn't, Liz I would hope you know we consider you family, and I think Will would be more than happy, elated even, to walk you down the aisle."

"I can't believe how well this is all already coming together," Liz gushed, "I mean of course there's still a lot to be done, and we're going to give ourselves plenty of time," she was practically bouncing up and down, "I'm just so happy and excited, you know."

**POV CHANGE**

_Two Weeks Later_

Spencer sat on the couch laptop in front of him on the coffee table. He had the day off, but Liz had classes most of the day. This was the last day he'd have off for awhile, he'd just arranged to take off a week in April, when Liz would have Spring Break, just over two months from now. That's what he was doing at the moment, making travel arrangements, they were going to Las Vegas, where Liz would meet his mother for the first time, and they would tell her of the engagement. Spencer couldn't decide which he was more, excited or scared to death.

After he finished booking the room and flight, he glanced at the clock, it was just before one, _the delivery people should be arriving soon_, he thought with a smile. He'd ordered a larger bed for his room, one that he and Liz would share from now on. The delivery people arrived around 1:15 and took their sweet time getting things set up, it was almost 2:30 when they left. He knew Liz's last class ended at 2:30 and she was normally home by 3:00 or 3:15. He lay back on the couch and closed his eyes, knowing he'd hear Liz as soon as she came through the door. When he opened his eyes however, he was surprised to find he'd been asleep for two hours, it was 4:45. He immediately checked the house, finding it empty he called her cell.

"Spencer," her voice was broken as if she'd been crying, "I'm.." her voice cut off.

"Liz, what's wrong?" he asked trying to get her to continue.

"Your fiancé is quite the fighter, Dr. Reid," this was a new voice, male, familiar somehow.

"Who are you?" his voice was strained, shaky with worry and fear.

"You don't recognize my voice, even after I told you what a fan of your work I am? Dr Reid, I'm hurt." his voice was menacing, sadistic even, "I'll give you a hint you ruined my _perfect_ plan for revenge, now I want revenge on you."

It all triggered at once, but he was in prison, how, how was it possible?

"Liz has nothing to do with this, just let her go. I'll do whatever you want."

"She has everything to do with this now, her birthday, November 23, was just too convenient. I'm glad to hear you're willing to cooperate, we'll talk again soon Dr. Reid," the line went dead.

Spencer was shaking when he hung up the phone, he had Liz, that twisted psychopath, and her birthday November 23, 1123, the beginning of a Fibonacci series, just played right into his sick game.

He was out the door, headed to the BAU, as he mad the next call to FBI headquarters, most of the team, other than Garcia was off as well.

"I need an emergency recall of agents Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jereau, David Rossi and Aaron Hotchner."

By the time he got to the BAU, he was barely holding it together, and was pacing the conference room when the rest of the team got there. They all sat down, even Hotch, who was supposed to be on leave still, without question.

"Professor Rothschild, apparently escaped from prison, he's got Liz," Spencer said, his voice full of panic

"Rothschild, Spencer are you sure?" Rossi asked , keeping his normal, calm, demeanor.

"Yes I'm sure! Liz was late getting home, so I called her, she sounded upset when she answered, all I got was, "Spencer, I'm.." before his voice came on the phone," Spencer slammed his fist into the white board behind him, "He wants revenge on me, for stopping his revenge on you," he said looking at Rossi, "he said I ruined his perfect plan."

"But why not go back after Rossi?" Derek said, clenching and unclenching his fist.

Spencer turned and wrote the numbers on the board, the month and day of Liz's birthday. 1123. "Because I gave him the perfect victim," he said, voice breaking slightly, he pointed to the numbers he'd written on the board.

"A Fibonacci series," Emily said, brow furrowed, "What does that have to do with Liz?"

Spencer drew a slash between the second one and the two, "Elizabeth's birthday is November twenty-third."

"One-one-two-three," Hotch said before looking at Spencer pointedly, "You understand leave or no leave, I'm helping you with this case. I just have to make a call first." he said stepping out.

"So how do we find this bastard?" Derek said blankly.

"He said we'd talk again soon," Spencer replied, voice sounding dead.

JJ stood up and crossed the room, pulling him into a tight embrace, "Spence, we are going to get this guy and bring Liz home safe."

Spencer looked at her, eyes lifeless, "We barely got him last time,"

_"Border line, dead inside, I don't mind, falling to pieces. Count me in, violent, let's begin, feeding the sickness. How do I simplify, dislocate - the enemy's on the way" Breaking Benjamin_


	8. Chapter 8 Putting It Together

****Thanks to JackpotGirl who has commented on every chapter! I'd love to hear some more people's feedback, what you like/dislike or what you want to see happen!**

Elizabeth stared at her captor, determined not to show fear, no matter how terrified she truly was. This man, Professor Rothschild, wanted to use her to get revenge on Spencer, he'd taken her ring, some part of his master plan she was sure, but she felt completely alone without it.

Rothschild moved forward and ran the back of his hand down her cheek, she jerked at his touch, "Dr. Reid is a lucky man, you are beautiful, almost perfect even," he said quietly, pulling out a camera and taking her picture, before leaving the room.

She hated him for this, for what she knew that picture would do to Spencer. Blood caked the side of her face where he'd knocked her out, she was sure she sported at least one black eye, and her lip was swollen and bloody. She could feel the blood still running down her face in liberal amounts. That explained why she felt weak, why she was fighting consciousness.

**POV CHANGE**

Spencer took the envelope from the delivery guy, and walked back to the conference room. It was empty except for JJ, as everyone was off gathering every bit of information they could find on Rothschild. He sat the envelop down on the table and just stared at it for several seconds, afraid of what it may hold. He was vaguely aware of JJ taking a seat next to him as he slit open the envelope. Inside was a letter folded around a photo, something metal sounding banged against the table as he lay the envelope down, but all he could focus on was the picture, Elizabeth, bruised, bloody, terrified. Staring at the picture, he didn't realize the new presence in the room, the one that retrieved the envelope from the table, empting it's remaining contents into their hand.

"Oh god," it was that voice that caused Spencer's head to snap around, and find Gideon and Elle in the conference room too.

It was Elle who had spoken, and she and JJ were staring at something in Gideon's hand with horrified expressions. Spencer rose shakily to get a better look, he would have collapsed had Derek and Rossi, just re-entering the room not steadied him. Gideon held Liz's ring, traces of blood evident on the band. Hotch and Emily, followed closely by Garcia entered the room, just as Elle picked up the letter off the desk and began to read;

_Dr. Reid,_

_As you can see your lovely Elizabeth is still alive. You have five hours to bring yourself and Agent Rossi, alone, to the place this began. I will send hourly updates of Elizabeth's condition in good faith, though you'll find it will change each time, so I wouldn't procrastinate. Oh, and Dr. Reid, don't be late. P. Rothschild_

Spencer felt dead inside, he would continue hurting Liz until they stopped him, and when the did, what kind of shape would she be in? Gideon handed him the ring, which was now on a silver chain, which he assumed came from one of the girls. He clasped it around his neck, sliding it under his shirt, at least it gave him some closeness to Liz, though he hated to think of her without it. Truthfully, he would have liked nothing more than to escape all of this, to somehow get hold of some Dilaudid and make himself forget. It wasn't an option, he had to focus, to find Liz before it was too late.

His mind first focused on Gideon and Elle, "What are you guys doing here?" he asked, looking between them.

"I've said it once, I'll say it again, I thought that would be obvious, Reid. We're here to help bring Liz home."

As Spencer sat there, sounded by his whole team, old members and new, he realized the Liz was truly the only reason Elle and Gideon were there, she'd sought them out to bring them back into his life, and now in this cruel twist of fate they were all fighting to bring her home alive.

"Now that that's established," Hotch said, "Where did this all begin?"

"The house we pulled those five victims from," Emily suggested.

"It burned to the ground three months ago," Garcia replied, looking up from the computer.

"What about the brother's old home?" Rossi threw out.

"Currently resided in by a couple and their three children, so I doubt it." Garcia replied again.

"Emily, Derek, check it out anyway." Hotch commanded.

They were still bouncing ideas back and forth when the second picture arrived, deep gashes now obvious going down Liz's forearm. Spencer cringed, he wanted to throw up, but he found an all new determination.

"Ok wait," he said, walking over to the board where her birthday was written, and adding a five, "five hours, he's continuing the series,"

"So what, we're looking for something to do with the number eight now?" Elle asked.

"It's possible," Rossi said.

Gideon turned to Garcia, "What was the address of the brothers' childhood home?"

"1321 Langley Street, Richmond Virginia." she said after a few minutes of typing.

Gideon wrote the numbers on the board, separating the 13 and the 21, it continues the series, he's just missing the eight.

"He wouldn't skip that." Rossi said defiantly.

"He's not," JJ said quietly, "there are eight gashes on each of Liz's arms."

"It looks like Spencer and I are going to Richmond," Rossi said.

"You're crazy if you think you two are actually going in alone," Hotch said.

"We have to," Spencer said, "Liz could die otherwise, this guy is unstable, the slightest thing will set him off."

"We'll all go to Richmond," Hotch said, "You two will go to the house alone, but we will all be stationed close, that's the best you're getting."


	9. Chapter 9 Race Against Time

**Chapter 9.**

Spencer opened the webcam connection to Garcia. The drive to Richmond was over an hour, they hadn't been able to take the jet because Emily and Derek had it. They'd just reached the two hour mark, and he knew Garcia had the third photo.

"Is it there?" he asked, praying the connection stayed as they were still driving.

"Yes, but Spencer, you're almost there, she's going to be fine, you don't need to worry yourself with the pictures," the hesitation in her voice did nothing to reassure hi,.

"Garcia, let me see the picture," he tried to fill his voice with authority, but doubted it worked.

"Spencer, you don't…"

"Garcia," his voice came out harsher than he'd meant.

When the image filled the screen he was pretty sure part of him died inside. She was unconscious, blood covered her arms, a lot of blood, new gashes covered the part of her chest left exposed by her shirt. The blood terrified him, there was too much of it, she would bleed out if they didn't hurry. He hated Rothschild, hated him with an intensity that was indescribable.

When they reached the house, he and Rossi headed up the walk, guns drawn. The rest of the team lay in wait just down the street. Rossi stopped him just before they reached the door, "Remember no matter what he says, do it,"

He banged on the door, "FBI, open up!" he shouted.

When Rothschild opened the door, he wore one of the most sadistic grins Spencer had ever seen, "And the guests of honor arrive, though you understand I have to ask you gentlemen to put your weapons away,"

Rossi and Spencer exchanged glances before holstering their guns.

"Where is she?" Spencer demanded.

"Patience, patience, Dr. Reid, I will take you to your fiancé but first we're going to have a little chat, discuss my conditions."

"We're listening," Rossi said.

"I spent months planning my escape, and more importantly planning this moment, researching yours and Dr. Reid's lives, looking for the weak point. And what did I find, but an article about a case your team worked in South Carolina, about the girl you saved, and much to my delight an engagement announcement, saying you, Dr. Reid were marrying that same girl, your weak point."

"So here is my condition, Dr. Reid, you and I are going to make an exchange, your teammates life here, for your fiancé's."

"You're out of your mind," Spencer said disbelievingly, immediately realizing how stupid they were for not wearing Kevlar.

"Is that a no, because she will die, Dr. Reid."

Spencer knew what he had to do, he remembered what Rossi had said just before they came in, do whatever he had to. He drew his gun and turned on Rossi, cocking it, fear flashed through Rossi's eyes, just before Spencer turned and fired on Rothschild, a classic fake out. He'd needed Rothschild at least distracted before he pulled it however.

Rossi stared at Spencer, "For a minute there I thought you were actually going to shoot me,"

Spencer pulled out the radio, "I need everyone down here now." he said into it before turning back to Rossi, "I can't believe you actually thought I'd shoot you, I mean really, that's just sad."

They headed down to the basement and began searching for Liz, for trap doors, for anything that would lead to her. Hotch's voice came over the radio, "We're searching the grounds and upstairs."

Spencer was getting increasingly worried as they turned up nothing, had he just cost Liz her life? Finally JJ's voice came over the radio, "I've got her, in the cellar."

Spencer ran, forgetting his not quite healed leg, by the time he got there JJ and Elle had her untied, she was still unconscious. Elle was checking her pulse, JJ was getting an ambulance to them. He dropped to his knees beside her, yanking of his tie and tying it around a very deep gash in her wrist, trying to slow the bleeding.

"Her pulse is faint, but it's there," Elle said.

**RICHMOND, VIRGINIA- HOSPITAL- TWO HOURS LATER**

Spencer sat in the waiting room, face buried in his hands, surrounded by his teammates, including Emily and Derek, who had come straight from the airstrip. They'd rushed her into surgery as soon as she arrived and he'd heard nothing since. He wasn't aware the doctor had come out until his name was called.

"As you know she substained a lot of injuries, and suffered major blood loss. We managed to stop the majority of the bleeding, but she is in a coma."

"She'll live though, right?" Spencer asked, feeling like a scared child.

"It's too soon to tell, but I would like to notify her family, prepare them for what's to come."

"There's nobody to notify, her parents died last year, she's an only child, so were her parents."

"What about close friends, a boyfriend, anyone like that," the doctor asked.

Spencer hadn't realized the doctor thought he was only one of the people working the case, "I'm her fiancé, her friends our right over there," he said, gesturing to his teammates.

"I'm sorry sir, I was under the impression you were just an agent assigned to the case,"

"It's fine, can I see her?"

"Of course, right this way,"

He was led to the ICU, bandages covered her arms, chest and the side of her head, tubes covered almost her entire body. Sitting in the chair by her bed, he took the one hand that wasn't covered in tubes. He was sure they'd make him take it back off, but he unclasped the chain holding her ring from his neck, and slid the ring on her finger. He could feel the tears beginning to slide down his face.

"You've got to wake up Liz, you've got to come back to me, I need you," he reached out and fingered a strand of her hair, "I love you,"

He had no idea how long he'd been sitting there when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Gideon standing there.

"I figured you guys had gone home," he said dully.

"JJ and Hotch did, to take care of Jack and Henry. Elle, Emily, Derek, Garcia and David, are still in the waiting room, you really think we'd leave you right now?"

"You don't have to stay, I'll call if there are any changes,"

"I can't speak for the rest of the team, but I'm not going anywhere. She'll come out of this Spencer, she's a fighter."

"_I struggle to find my faith, as I'm slipping from your arms" Skillet_


	10. Chapter 10 Breathe Into Me

****Sorry this is shorter than the other chapters, my arm injury flaired up again!****

"It's been almost two weeks," Spencer said to Rossi, who'd been coming by everyday, "What if she doesn't wake up."

"Reid, she will wake up, it's just going to take time. The doctors said she was stable, right?"

"Right, but stable and awake aren't the same thing."

Just then a nurse came in to inform Rossi visiting hours were over. After Rossi left, he sat back in the chair beside Liz's bed, he hadn't left the hospital once since she'd been brought in. Gideon had gotten his apartment key and brought him clean clothes, and JJ and Will had sat with her long enough for him to take a shower in the small bathroom attached to her room.

He eventually dozed off, head resting on the bed. He wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep, when the dream came. They were laying in bed together, her hand running through his hair, it was simple, yet so real, he clung to it, until it ended and he was back to his normal, restless sleep.

Something was different, he could still feel her touch, it startled him awake. Or atleast he'd thought he was awake, it was too much to hope that this was real. He was staring into her eyes, she was awake, he literally reached down and pinched himself, it hurt.

"What are you doing?" her voice was hoarse, but he was pretty sure it was the best sound he'd ever heard.

He buried his face in her hair, then ran a hand down her cheek, "You're awake, I thought I'd lost you."

Confusion flickered in her eyes, "How long have I been here?"

"Almost two weeks," he said, grasping her hand, for the first time it wasn't just limp in his, she tightened her grip around it.

Shock filled her face, "My ring, he took it," she said weakly.

He quickly reached over and got it off the nightstand, "It's right here," he said, sliding it on her finger.

She smiled, her features drawn, weak.

"I should call the doctor," he said, picking up the call button, and for the first time noticing the time, 12:57A.M.

The doctor came in and sent Spencer out of the room in order to examine Liz. He hated being away from her, even for a short period of time. He'd promised the team he'd call as soon as she was awake, but wondered if he should wait until morning as late as it was. He pulled out his phone and dialed Garcia, knowing she would kill him, if he waited.

"Garcia, it's Spencer, Liz is awake,"

There was squealing and a hurried "I'll be right there, and call everyone else," not giving him a chance to object before hanging up.

He cleared the visitors with the desk, sometimes being FBI had its perks, nobody asked questions. Everyone practically arrived at once, and Spencer was back at Liz's side when they crowded in the small room. He worried it may be overwhelming for her to have them all around at once, but she smiled and hugged each of them.

"You guys didn't have to come so late," she said, still smiling.

Will laughed, "You must be crazy if you think we'd be anywhere else,"

Spencer smiled, tightening his grip on Liz's hand. She was awake, she would recover, and they would spend the rest of their lives together.

_"I can feel you in my sleep. In your arms I feel you breathe into me. Forever hold this heart that I will give to you, forever I will live for you." Skillet_


	11. Chapter 11 I Run To You

**** Rating changing to somewhere between T and M for sexual content, not reccommended for under 14****

"_When it all starts coming undone, baby, you're the only one I run to" Lady Antebellum_

Spencer led Liz in the house, after three weeks in the hospital, she was home. She was completely healed, except for a few scars left by the deeper gashes. He hated the fact that she would be forever scarred by what happened, both mentally and physically, and he hated the fact she was so self conscious about the physical scars.

"We should probably get you in bed, resting," he said.

"Spence, I've had nothing but bed rest for the last three weeks, in no way do I want more right now."

"Liz, the doctor said you need to take it easy,"

"I can take it easy without staying in bed 24/7, you worry too much," she said, with a smile.

"I do not, you're just stubborn," he retorted, wrapping his arms around her. "Besides, I have every right to worry, I almost lost you."

She buried her face in his chest, she didn't like talking about what she'd indured, he'd done good to get the basic details from her in the hospital. He felt her pull back slightly, and loosened his grip on her, silently she took his hand and led him to the couch.

"Do you remember when you told me what Tobias Hankle did to you? How hard it was? I know you're worried about what happened to me, but it's so hard to relive it Spencer, so hard."

"I know," he said, stroking her hair, "And I hope I haven't seemed pushy, I'm just worried about you, about what this is doing to you."

She let out a harsh laugh, "You don't want to know what this is doing to me, what I've been thinking, I don't even like what I've been thinking."

He tightened his grip on her hands, "You're thinking how easy it would be to turn back to the drugs, to make yourself forget what happened. Then, you thought that made you weak, having that little control over the cravings, but Liz it doesn't, you don't know how many times I've wanted to take Dilaudid, to just forget for a little while, especially when Rothschild sent that last picture. I wanted to get as far away as I could."

Liz stood abruptly and walked to the window, "I hate him for doing this to us, for almost taking me from you, this is supposed to be one of the happiest times of our life, and he's destroyed it."

Spencer rose and walked up behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders, "He didn't destroy it, we're still going to get married and spend the rest of our lives together, we just have to start focusing on that again, not let what Rothschild did get in the way of it." He was suddenly reminded of something Rossi said when they'd been in Nashville after Haley's funeral, "When we finished the case in Nashville, Rossi said something to us that has more meaning now, than I ever thought it would," he felt her turn slightly to look up at him, "Scars remind us of where we've been, they don't have to dictate where we're going."

He felt her body relax back into him, and moved his arms to where they circled her waist.

"You're right," she said, a new determination filling her voice, "we can't let what he did dictate the rest of our life."

He leaned down and brought his lips to hers, it was the first time he'd really been able to kiss her since the kidnapping. She responded immediately, and it was like an electric current as he felt her tongue trace his lips, and his mouth parted against hers. His body was on fire, he wanted her with a hunger he'd never felt, even the first time they'd been together. He felt her lips begin to trace down his neck, her hands wind tightly in his hair.

"You're supposed to be taking it easy," he said breathlessly.

"Umm-hmm, and I will," she said, barely parting her lips from his skin, "Later."

They began to undress each other, clothes falling to the floor as they moved toward the bedroom. He lay her back on the bed, and let his lips begin to cover every inch of her body, slowly, tauntingly, loving the feeling of her nails digging into his back harder and harder the farther down he traveled. Once he began covering her breasts in kisses he couldn't help thinking her nails were probably drawing blood, as deeply buried as they were.

She let out a moan of pleasure as he entered her, a sound he echoed as he felt her tighten around him. Passion, ecstasy, he couldn't find the words to describe that moment.


	12. Chapter 12 Diane

**POV CHANGE**

Liz sat back against her seat on the plane, her and Spencer were on their way to Las Vegas. She'd brought the notebook that they'd been making wedding plans in and immersed herself in it, trying to deter her nerves. She was going to meet Spencer's mother and couldn't help worrying Diane wouldn't like her. When she'd voiced this concern to Spencer, he'd actually laughed, telling her it was "impossible not to like you," It had made her feel some better, but her nerves were still getting the best of her.

Spencer had told her what to expect, she knew Diane had been a well respected English professor until the schizophrenia had taken its toll on her. It had killed Spencer to have to commit her when he was eighteen. She restrained from bringing up his father, who'd walked out when Spencer was four, and who after that Spencer had not seen again until the previous year when he'd been working a case. Liz thought they'd reconciled some of the bad blood then, but knew that leaving four-year-old Spencer to take care of his sick mother would take a lot more time to come to terms with, if he ever did.

Liz held tightly to Spencer's hand as he led her across the grounds and into Bennington Sanitarium. As they walked toward the reception desk, a doctor stopped them.

"Dr. Reid, what a surprise! Your mother didn't mention you'd be visiting."

"She didn't? I mentioned it in several letters that I would be."

"Hmm. Well it must have just slipped her mind." he said, with a wave of his hand. "And who is this?" he asked, eyes settling on Liz.

"Oh, doctor, this is my fiancé, Elizabeth Thomas,"

"Well, Ms. Thomas, it is a pleasure to meet you. Congratulations to you both," he said, extending his hand with a warm smile.

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you too." she said with a smile.

"Diane is in the commons, I do believe," the doctor told them.

She followed Spencer into a large open room, where a few people sat around reading or playing board games. He led her in the direction of a thin woman with short blonde hair, who looked up when they were about a foot away.

A weak smile spread across her face, "Spencer, I didn't know you were coming,"

He sat down across from her and took her hand in his, "I told you I was coming in my letters, mom, remember, I said I was bringing Liz to meet you."

She stared at him blankly for a moment, before speaking, "Of course you did. Is this her?"

He gave her a small smile, Liz knew that he knew as well as she did, his mother remembered nothing about the letters.

"Yes mom, this is Elizabeth Thomas, we've been dating a little over a year now."

Liz stepped forward and hugged her, "It's so nice to finally meet you,"

Diane seemed to evaluate her as she stepped back, and took a seat beside Spencer.

"It's nice to meet you too. You're being good to my son aren't you?"

Spencer's face immediately went red with embarrassment, but Liz just smiled, "Of course I am. I wouldn't be stupid enough to come here otherwise."

Diane laughed, and the atmosphere automatically seemed to relax. They sat talking for over an hour before Spencer finally broke the news."

"So mom, Liz and I do have a bit of news to share." he said, taking Liz's hand in his.

"And what might that be," Diane asked, eyes probing between them.

"We're getting married," he told her, a smile spreading wide across his face.

"Well this is news, congratulations!" she rose and hugged Spencer, then Liz.

"Well, that went well," Liz said, as she and Spencer walked across the grounds toward the car, about half an hour later.

"It did, didn't it. See I told you it was impossible not to like you," he replied, squeezing her hand tightly.


	13. Chapter 12 Pt 2 William

****Ok, this is a little longer than the chapter about Diane, but there are alot more unresolved issues that had to be handled.**

It was just after noon and Liz was sprawled out on the bed, going over the guest list. She'd had an early morning class, and that had been it, Spencer of course, was still at work. The guest list was small, as the team was taking part in the ceremony, Jack would be the ring bearer, and Will was walking her down the aisle. She had some friends from school she was inviting, and Spencer a few aquaintences from the FBI, plus his mom, Elle and Gideon. The guest list hadn't broke a hundred people, which was fine, she wanted an intimate ceremony. She was planning to meet Spencer at four so they could order invitations, then they were going to go check out a couple caterers.

Her train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door, and she jumped off the bed to go answer it. She didn't have to ask who the man at the door was, Spencer's features were evident in his.

"You must be Elizabeth," the man said with a smile, though she could tell it was strained.

"Yes" she responded hesitantly, "Can I help you?"

"Oh, yes," he said with a laugh, "I guess you're wondering who I am."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure I know that part,"

"Really?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"You're William Reid, Spencer's dad," she said coolly.

"Yes, may I come in?"

Liz stood back and let him pass.

"Is Spencer here?" he asked, once he was seated on the couch.

"Not right now," Liz said, sitting down on the edge of an armchair, "Can I ask you something Mr. Reid?"

"Of course," he said, fixing his gaze on her.

"Why are you here?" she asked bluntly.

A protective instinct had taken over as soon as she'd realized who he was. She knew Spencer still harbored strong resentment toward his father and she didn't want to see him upset or hurt by his sudden reappearance.

He looked momentarily shocked, "I heard about your wedding and I wanted to congratulate you and of course see Spencer."

"Well, thank you for the congratulations, Mr. Reid, but like I said Spencer isn't here."

"That's fine, I'll just head over to the BAU and catch him there."

Liz pulled out her phone, "I'll call him and make sure he'll still be there." she said dialing his number.

When she told him his father was there, he wasn't exactly thrilled. His father had been out of his life for twenty-four years, so why was he waltzing back into it now?

She followed him to the BAU, on Spencer's request, who'd brought up the fact that since he was in town about the wedding, she should be there too. When they got there Spencer was at his desk talking with JJ, who pulled Liz aside.

"Who's that?" she asked, looking concerned because of Spencer's suddenly tense behavior.

"William Reid," Liz said, briefly turning her gaze to JJ.

"Spencer's dad! What does he want?"

"Supposedly to congratulate us on our engagement."

"After twenty-some-odd-years off not caring, he flies across the country to offer his congratulations." she said sarcastically, lifting an eyebrow, "No, that's not odd at all."

Liz couldn't help laughing, "I guess we'll find out, who knows maybe tin man grew a heart."

Spencer and his father were in the conference room, but Liz could tell by Spencer's changing expressions, something was off.

**POV CHANGE**

Spencer shut the door to the conference room and turned to his father.

"So did you even plan on telling me you were getting married?" his father asked, before he could speak.

"I didn't really see the point, it's not like you've shown a huge interest in my life, dad." he answered earnestly.

"Spencer, I told you I was sorry for that, I thought we were getting passed things,"

"You haven't even picked up the phone since I was in Las Vegas, and that was almost a year ago,"

"I wasn't sure you'd want me to,"

"Yeah, well, you couldn't have been sure I could take care of mom when you left, but you did that anyway," he retorted, feeling twenty-four years of anger and resentment beginning to flood out.

"You have every right to hate me Spencer, just give me a chance to make some of the wrong I've done up to you. Let me pay for the wedding all of it, you and Liz will have nothing to worry about."

Spencer couldn't help noting the pleading note in his father's voice, but it didn't do anything to calm him down.

"You pay for the wedding and I forget you haven't been around the last twenty-four years? It's not that easy dad. How did you even find out I was getting married anyways?"

"I called Bennington to speak to your mother, she told me."

"You called Bennington? Why?" as far as he was aware his father hadn't called Bennington at all since his mother had been admitted.

"I needed to tell your mother something, something I was going to wait until after the wedding to tell you, I was diagnosed with cancer."

Spencer froze, staring wordlessly at his father, "Cancer," Spencer choked out, "What kind?"

"Lung cancer, go figure I'm not even a smoker,"

Spencer was at a loss for words, he'd spent the last twenty-four years harboring hate for this man in front of him, this man who probably wouldn't be in his life much longer. How could he deny him his last wish, to try to ressurect some sort of relationship between them. He stepped forward,

"Dad, I had no idea, when did you find out?"

"Just a few weeks ago, I called your mom to tell her and to get your address so I could fly out and see you."

Spencer nodded slowly, "Why don't we go out to lunch and talk," he suggested.

"I'd like that Spencer, I really would, I'd especially like to use this opportunity to get to know Elizabeth better. She seems good for you."

"She's really an amazing person, you'll like her a lot,"

"She looks out for you, that's obvious," his dad said, "I'm glad to see you found that."

"That really works both ways, we've been through a lot together."


	14. Chapter 13 Reconcile

****Next chapter is the wedding! I'll also be posting a new fic in a couple days**

_"__Our time is running out. You can't push it underground, you can't stop it screaming out" Muse _

Liz sat across from Spencer's father, Spencer who was to her left had her hand grasped under the table. He was upset by something, it radiated off of him in waves. Other than ordering drinks, both men had been silent since they arrived.

"So, Mr. Reid, how long are you in town for?" she asked trying to break the silent monotony.

"Oh, I'm not really sure yet, a couple days at the least. Spencer and I need some time to catch up and I want some time to get to know my future daughter, so probably longer."

Liz smiled, she wished she'd had a chance to talk to Spencer between the office and the restaurant, so she knew how he felt about his father's sudden reappearance. He seemed genuinely nice enough, maybe a little uptight, but an okay guy. The only thing she had against him really, was being absent from Spencer's life.

"I guess I should start by telling you one of the main reasons I'm here," he said, clasping his hands together, "I've already told Spencer, but I was diagnosed with stage three lung cancer."

She felt Spencer's hand tighten comfortingly around hers, "I'm so sorry Mr. Reid, that's terrible, if it's not to personal can I ask how long…"

He cut her off, "Twelve to twenty-four months. I'd like to take the time I have left and try to make up for being absent from Spencer's life for so long. I just hate it took me finding out that my time is running out to realize the mistake I made abandoning him."

"Dad, I told you, that's in the past now, let's just focus on making a new start with the time we have left."

His father nodded, "Thank you for that son, it's more than I deserve," he said, before looking back to Liz, "It would mean a lot to me if you would let me take care of the wedding, pay for everything."

Liz stole a quick glance at Spencer, it was more his decision than hers, it was after all, his father offering,"

"That's really not necessary, we've got it under control," she said, hoping the answer didn't sound as generic and lame out loud, as it did in her head.

"No, please don't take it as me doubting you can, it's just something I'd like to do for you both."

She stole another glance at Spencer, "I don't have a problem with it," she said hesitantly, mentally urging him to jump in any time.

"Neither do I," Spencer said slowly, "I mean, it's a really nice offer dad, and we'd be more than happy to let you if you're sure."

They spent almost the entire next hour going over what had already been taken care of and what needed to be. Really the only thing they'd done, was put a deposit down on the gardens where they were having the ceremony. William went with them to pick out invitations and talk to the caterer, though he just stood back quietly while they made the decisions. She could see Spencer was slowly opening up to his father, and was happy he invited him to stay at the apartment.


	15. Chapter 15 Wedding Day

****I've been crazy busy with family and job interviews, sorry it took me so long to post this! There will be more but probably not before the 1st! I posted a pic of Liz in her dress on my profile**

**Chapter 14. Wedding Day**

Liz stared at her reflection in the mirror as JJ set her hair in an upsweep. Her heart felt like it was going to race out of her chest, she couldn't believe it was finally here, their wedding day. Emily worked with her makeup keeping it natural, but giving her face a soft glow, while Garcia handed JJ hair pins.

Just over a year ago she'd felt as if her world was crashing down around her and she had nowhere to go. Spencer had saved her in more ways than one, he'd given her a reason to fight, something to hold on to.

As they helped her into her dress, she couldn't help wishing her parents were there to see her, and wondering what they would have thought of the man she was about to marry.

Once she was in the dress, JJ went over and pulled a box out of her purse, "Your something borrowed," she said before opening it.

"JJ," Liz said softly upon seeing what was inside, "Are you sure?"

It was the necklace her sister had given her just before committing suicide.

"Absolutely, this necklace could use a happy memory behind it."

She gave JJ a tight hug, "Thank you"

"I have the something old," Emily said pulling out an antique looking flower hair comb, "It was my grandmothers," she said sweeping it into Liz's hair.

Just then there was a knock at the door, it was Will.

"Don't you look beautiful," he said coming over and hugging her, "Spencer asked me to give you this," he said holding out a velvet box.

Liz lifted the lid to reveal a thin bracelet with two interlinked diamond hearts.

"It's beautiful," she said as Will helped her put it on.

"And something new," Garcia chirped

**POV CHANGE**

For the third time the cufflink slipped from Spencer's fingers, he was so nervous he couldn't think straight, let alone keep his hands from shaking.

"Reid," Derek said coming over, "Let me do that before you lose it,"

"I am not going to lose it, I'm just nervous,"

"Kid, I meant before you lose the cufflink," Derek said with a laugh, taking the link and easily putting it into place. "You know I never thought you'd be the first of us to tie the knot, other than Hotch,"

"Hey, I've been married," Rossi said adjusting his tie.

"I don't think three _failed_ marriages really count, Dave" Hotch said with a laugh.

"Those rings sure counted against my bank account," he countered, causing them all to laugh.

"Gentlemen, we're ready for you," one of the staff members said sticking his head in.

"What if I'm not ready?" Spencer asked, panicking again.

Hotch laughed and put his hands on Spencer's shoulders, "It's just nerves, you'll be fine, I did the same thing on mine and Haley's wedding day,"

"Just nerves," he kept repeating to himself as they made their way downstairs.

Spencer felt like they'd been standing there for hours when the music finally started and JJ, Emily and Garcia made there way down the aisle, followed by Jack with the rings. The music changed and Liz appeared at the top of the aisle on Will's arm, she was breathtakingly beautiful, and he could barely control the urge to go toward her instead of waiting for her to get to him.

When she reached him and he took her hand in his, it was as if everything around them faded away, then came rushing back in the sound of applause as they were pronounced husband and wife, and he took her in his arms and kissed her.


	16. Author's Note

**A/N**

I know I said in the last chapter I would be continuing the story, but due to lack of time now a days, I'm going to call this one quits. The wedding seems like a good place to leave this one, and I'm not at a point I can do that with my other two. I will be updating Uncharted Waters and Dare You To Move as often as I can! Thank you all for the wonderful comments! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
